1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording material support which is preferably used for electrophotographic materials, heat sensitive materials, sublimation transfer materials, heat transfer materials, silver slat photographic materials, inkjet-recording materials, and the like. The present invention also relates to a method for producing the image recording material support, and an image recording material using the image recording material support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, paper, synthetic paper, synthetic resin sheet, coat paper, laminate paper, and the like are well known as supports for various image-recording materials such as electrophotographic materials, heat sensitive materials, inkjet-recording materials, sublimation transfer materials, silver salt photographic materials, and heat transfer materials. Among the above-noted image recording material supports, laminate paper having a coated layer made of polyolefin resin or the like on a surface thereof is preferably used in order to obtain an image print having high-quality, high-glossiness, high planality, and the like (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2003-76052 and 2003-177565).
In recent years, high-quality image printing of full-color images, photographic images, or the like has become performed more frequently, and it has been desired to provide an image recording material which allows obtaining an image print having higher image quality, higher glossiness, and higher planality. In association with this trend, improvements in further planality and glossiness are required for image recording material supports, and to ensure steady rigidity is more desired. However, an image recording material support capable of adequately satisfying all the performances has not been provided yet.